


A Thousand Suns

by TheSaltiestBean



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alien Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alien Kim Namjoon | RM, Alien Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alien Kim Taehyung | V, Alien Min Yoongi | Suga, Alien Park Jimin (BTS), Alternate Universe - Space, Attempted Full-term Unborn Child Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Child Jeon Jungkook, Child Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Child Park Jimin, Fluff and Angst, Half-Alien Jeon Jungkook, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kim Namjoon | RM is Jung Hoseok | J-Hope's Father, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Park Jimin's Father, Kim Taehyung | V is Jeon Jungkook's Father, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Jung Hoseok | J-Hope's Father, Minor Character Death, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Not by a main character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Mutilation, Some Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy, its not an among us au for no reason, like a lot, past imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaltiestBean/pseuds/TheSaltiestBean
Summary: Alien assassins Taehyung, Seokjin, and Yoongi are sent by their leader Namjoon to recover the Skeld from the humans. Their task: sabotage and kill everyone. They know the ship inside and out, where all the ventilation shafts lead, how to repair the reactor after a meltdown, and they don’t need the oxygen to survive if o2 goes down.Well, most of them don’t.Taehyung’s son Jungkook does.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Title Fic Fest





	A Thousand Suns

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [title_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/title_fest) collection. 



> **READ THE TAGS**
> 
> seriously go back and read all of them right now, this prologue especially is heavy and i don't want you to unnecessarily trigger yourself. 
> 
> ages are: Seokjin - 29; Yoongi - 28; Namjoon - 27; Taehyung - 26; Hoseok - 5; Jimin - almost 5; Jungkook: barely 3

Taehyung startles awake, the subtle shift of the oxygen balance in the drop ship’s air ringing every alarm in his mind. He sits up and scoops his toddler from his baby-seat, rocking him gently before affixing a cannula beneath his nose and settling him back down.

“There we go, Jungkookie,” Taehyung boops Jungkook’s little button nose, “Now we can both go back to sleep knowing you’re safe and sound.” He presses a gentle kiss to Jungkook’s forehead as he tucks the blanket around him, content to watch the toddler’s chest rise and fall steadily.

“The first time you did it I thought you and Yoongs were trying to pull a fast one on me,” Taehyung hears Seokjin mumble, “But the humans are all asleep now, so it can’t be…”

Taehyung braces himself for Seokjin’s next words, the judgement, the ridicule.

“Hm,” Seokjin pats his own sleeping son’s shoulders before getting up to sit down on the opposite side of Jungkook’s baby-seat. “Do you still keep in touch with her?”

“Well, not exactly–“

☀️☀️☀️ _A few years prior_ ☀️☀️☀️

_Taehyung stares blankly at the cell door._

_How long has it been? Months? A full year? It doesn’t matter anymore. The time is fast approaching._

_Constance, the base captain of Mira HQ, has been visiting him in secret for months, tying him to the wall and having her way. Early on, he would shout for help, put up a fight, even cry. But it’s been months since then. Nine months, in fact. Taehyung is certain of his count._

_Constance, however, does not seem sure of anything._

_“Prisoner, you’re lucky I’ve put on weight recently.” The cell door swings open before the heavily pregnant base captain swaggers inside. “I thought today I might be too tired to play, but you do need to be shown your worth.” Constance ropes his wrists tightly, restraining him against the wall. She whips out her knife and opens the barely healed scar on his cheek once again, licking her lips as blood drips down his cheek._

_“It has been a while, Constance,” Taehyung muses, opting not to react to her taunts. “I thought perhaps you’d forgotten about me. Something must have drawn you here.” He watches her resolve falter. Clearly, he’d struck a nerve._

_“How did you–“_

_“It’s time, Constance.” Taehyung watches the skin on her stomach contract and smiles lightly. Constance reels back, swatting at her stomach. Her expression slowly shifts to one of abject horror at the realization._

_“I’m– in labor?!“ Constance falls to her knees, face contorting in anger, “What have you done to me?! This is an–”_

_“What have_ I _done?” Taehyung spits, “I’ve rotted in a cell for a year while you and your_ pitiful _crew flitter about doing menial tasks to keep your_ precious _headquarters afloat. I’ve watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to take this bird out of the sky and what should come along but a horny captain that can’t keep it in her pants. Did you think you wouldn’t suffer a single consequence, Constance?Did you think me too different from your own_ monstrous _species that the prisoner before you could not affect your life in any way? You will_ never _escape me. I will follow your every thought for the rest of your life after you give birth to_ my _child.”_

_“I–“ Constance blinks rapidly, “I won’t stand for this!” She flips the knife on herself, swiftly plunging it into her stomach._

_“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Taehyung whispers, trying to mask the fear in his voice._

_“And let this_ thing _live?” Constance drives the knife in further, turning it slightly. Taehyung glances up to watch her expression shift to confusion._

_“You can’t hurt him,” he hums simply._

_“What’s happening?” Constance tries again, stabbing a different area, and then another. “Why–“ She yanks the knife from her bleeding abdomen and digs the blade into her rib cage. “Why can’t I drive it in?!”_

_“Come closer, Constance,” Taehyung mumbles, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile._

_Constance brings the knife to her own throat, digging in at the edge but once again failing to drag it across._

_“I see he has my sense of self-preservation,” Taehyung coos softly, “what a good boy.”_

_Constance takes the bloody knife away from her throat and runs at Taehyung, angrily slashing at the ropes holding him._

_“Now Constance, that’s no way to untie the father of your child,” Taehyung mockingly chides._

_She steps back once he’s untied and hands Taehyung the knife. “Here, you win. Kill me and end this.”_

_“Ah ah ah,” Taehyung tuts, shaking his finger. “He’s coming with me.” He rests a hand on her bleeding abdomen._

_“You would put your life–_ my _life– over the_ parasite _growing within me?!” Constance recoils from his hand, “have you no–“_

 _“_ Parasite _?” Taehyung balks before returning his hand to her abdomen, “Do you know how my species reproduces, Constance?”_

_“Seriously?” She raises an eyebrow and gestures toward her torso, “I think I have a pretty good idea how y–“_

_“First, Constance, there’s a courtship. Dates, kisses, spending time together.” Taehyung growls, the words tumbling out quickly and fiercely, “When you’ve established that you’re in love with each other, there’s a dance, a_ special _one, just between the two of you. A ritual, if you will, to affirm your love for one another and wholly consent to each other and_ only _to each other.”_

_“I’m not going to mate with you!“ Constance gags._

_“I would have_ never _consented to the likes of_ you _, Constance.” Taehyung glowers. “Do you know what they do on my planet to people like that?” He moves his hand slightly, smiling when he feels the baby following his touch, moving with him. “People who take without consent?” Taehyung seethes, balling his hand into a fist._

_Constance opens her mouth as if to reply, but only coughs, dribbles of blood leaking out of the corners of her mouth._

_“What my people would do to_ you _?” Taehyung leans close enough to whisper in her ear. “We put them in prison.” He steps back, drawing his clenched fist away from her abdomen down to his side._

_Constance’s incredulous stare shifts to agony as she glances towards the distension in her abdomen before stumbling backwards._

_“That’s it, sweetheart, come meet your daddy.” Taehyung coos, encouraging the tiny fist poking out through one of the lacerations in Constance’s abdomen. Another one follows and pushes at either edge of the small opening, tearing it open enough to poke out his tiny head. “Oh if you aren’t the most beautiful creature,” Taehyung steps forward once more to scoop the tiny baby into his arms, looking into his starry eyes with nothing but the fondest love. “Your uncle Yoongi is probably going to harass me for getting captured, but one look at you ought to melt all his anger away.” He searches the late Captain Constance’s pockets for the base keys. “Once we take care of a few loose ends, I’ll take you to meet him, little Jungkookie.”_

_Taehyung steps out of his grisly cell and locks the door before stepping into the armory. A makeshift diaper and little swaddle wrap for Jungkook fashioned from a security uniform later, he makes his way to the control room._

_“See this, Jungkookie?” Taehyung points at the map. According to the map, all fifteen of the crewmates are in the cafeteria. “If we lock all the doors and flip this meltdown switch, they’ll all be dead in minutes.” He presses a kiss to Jungkook’s forehead as he flips the switch. Quickly he hops into the captain’s escape pod, strapping himself and Jungkook in before taking off._

_Taehyung is pretty sure he hears Jungkook giggle with glee as Mira Headquarters blows up a safe distance behind them._

_“Aww, you’re going to be_ great _in our line of work with that attitude.” Taehyung tickles Jungkook’s tummy before returning his focus to flying the pod, “Time to show you where you live, little one.”_

☀️☀️☀️ _Back in the present_ ☀️☀️☀️

“And you were right, of course, I melted immediately upon seeing those eyes,” Yoongi quietly interjects, coming over to ruffle the toddler’s hair. “But point of clarification, you were gone for a long ass time, I was just as melty seeing you.”

“You’re such a sap for your family, Yoongs,” Jin chuckles, “How are you going to last away from Namjoon and baby Seok?”

“First of all, it’s ‘Hoseok’. You know, after Namjoon’s dad. So stop calling him baby Seok, people keep thinking he’s yours,” Yoongi huffs, though Taehyung recognizes he isn’t really that irritated, “And he’s almost five, he’s not a baby.”

“He’s _your_ baby,” Taehyung smirks.

“So is Namjoon though,” Seokjin snickers.

“Ugh, I’m going back to watch Jimin,” Yoongi grumbles, “Incorrigible…”

Taehyung leans down to press another kiss to Jungkook’s head, adjusting the cannula once more.

“Jimin’s mother was one of the original pilots of the Skeld.” Seokjin whispers so quietly Taehyung nearly doesn’t catch it. “It was me that was supposed to ship out for the mission, but she tricked me out of it. Left me a letter saying she wanted space. From me and Jimin.”

Taehyung pets Jungkook’s hair before looking up at Seokjin.

“Jokes on her I guess, when the humans got there they ejected all the aliens into space.” The laugh that leaves him sounds false and dejected.

“Hey,” Taehyung gently takes one of Seokjin’s hands in his own, placing it on Jungkook’s chest. “Do you feel that? His heartbeat?”

Seokjin nods slowly.

“He’s alive because of me. Just like Jimin is alive because of you,” Taehyung assures. “Don’t let the egg-donor of your child ever try and convince you otherwise, especially in death.”

Seokjin rolls his eyes but squeezes Taehyung’s hand, patting little Jungkook’s chest before standing up.

“Good night, Tae.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
